


Why Add Monsters?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [42]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Steve x Reader x Wade
Series: House of Laughs [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 3





	Why Add Monsters?

Bucky jerked awake, blinking. “What the hell?” He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Steve was already sitting up and listening intently. “I hear it, too.” He groaned. “It’s Y/N.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Bucky tilted his head. “ _ Shit _ . That’s her? Like...her noises?” He asked. “And you guys haven’t been kicked out of a hotel?” 

“She...she hasn’t been  _ that  _ loud yet.” He swallowed. “Or they brush it off because of who I am.” He mumbled. “What the hell is Wade doing?” 

“Something right. Obviously.” Bucky chuckled. “Damn, Steve. Can’t believe you get to have a piece of that.” He slapped his arm playfully. “How do you sleep through that usually?” He asked, making Steve blush. Not that he could tell in the dark.

“I guess I’m a heavy sleeper.” Steve said with a sigh. “That’s my only guess.” He flopped back on his pillow. “Not gonna be able to sleep.” He groaned. 

“Oh, no. Go shower if you’re that bad.” Bucky teased. “I’m sure it’d help.”

“Shut it.” He smacked his friend. “I’ll just put a pillow over my head or something.”

Bucky smirked. “She’s got some lungs on her.” 

Steve smacked him again. “Hey, not your noises to listen to.” He scolded. 

Bucky shrugged shamelessly. "Not like I have a choice." He pointed out.

“Fine, but don’t enjoy yourself.” He huffed. That wasn't something that was close to okay with him.

“Sharing is caring, Stevie.” Bucky chuckled. 

* * *

The next morning, everyone slept in. The night before had caused the need for extra sleep. It was midmorning by the time that everyone was awake. You and Wade made your way into Steve’s room once everyone had showered except Bucky, as he had before bed.

Bucky held up his hand for Wade. “You deserve a high five, bud.” He smirked 

"Uh, sure?" He high fived him. "What for?" He asked, confused.

“Whatever you were doing last night was working.” Bucky chuckled, pointing to you. “Never heard a dame so loud.” 

“Bucky!” Steve hissed. 

Wade shook his head just as you buried your face in Wade's back. "Wasn't me." He told him. "She was asleep. Either that was a hell of a dream… Or it was Blue Eyes."

Bucky widened his eyes. “The  _ angel _ ? How?” 

“Shut it, Bucky!” You mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Not your business." You flipped him off from around Wade. 

“It was a compliment!” Bucky defended. “Now I have to give him a high five.” He said, sounding even more impressed. "And I am curious how the hell he did that while you were asleep." 

“Buck…” Steve shoved him. “Your big mouth is going to get you in trouble.” He warned. 

You peered over, cheeks still red. “And if his warning doesn’t work, you’ll have to deal with mine.” You narrowed your eyes at him. 

Bucky held up his hands in surrender but had a smirk on his face. "Fine. Fine."

You went back to hiding in Wade, sighing. "Can we just get brunch?"

Wade nodded. “Brunch sounds great.” He agreed. “I’ll get us an Uber.” 

* * *

Once you were actually at brunch, things seemed to calm down slightly. Cas had been called, and would be there soon. You focused on finding some nearby attractions for the day before the play later on. “Maybe the mall would be a good stop?” You asked the others.

“I am always up for shopping!” Wade nodded. 

“Sure.” Steve smiled in agreement. “Maybe we can all hit up Build a Bear? I think that’s something that especially you two would like.”

You and Wade immediately nodded. “I’ve always wanted to do that!” You said excitedly. “I’ve just never gone.” You told him. “Did you know you can make little Avenger bears?” You teased him lightly. 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t, but I’m not surprised, I guess?” He smiled. “Maybe I’ll make one for Tony as a joke.” He chuckled. “I think he’d honestly find it hilarious.” He noted. “Sound good, Buck?” He asked his friend. 

“I’m just the follower.” Bucky smiled. “Since it’s a weekday it’ll probably be less crowded right?” He knew crowds weren’t their friend. 

“Hopefully.” Steve nodded. “I have an extra hat I always carry if you need.” 

“Or Blue Eyes can disguise you!” Wade told him. "We did that at Disney. Super helpful!" 

Bucky looked surprised and glanced at Steve for explanation. “His angel grace.” Steve said softly. 

He blinked. “How isn’t he an Avenger?” Cas was slowly growing on Bucky. "Like.  _ Seriously _ . How do we sign him up?!"

Steve shook his head. “He hunts with Dean and Sam. He does enough saving. I’m actually training with Sam soon.” 

Your eyes shot to him. “ _ What _ ?!” You hadn’t been told anything about this. You knew that he  _ wanted _ to, but nothing about it actually happening.

Steve internally winced. “I mean I asked Sam about it, so he knows. I’m hoping he’ll want to start soon.” He explained. “I mentioned you, too, but I don’t think he’s up for training you.” He told you. “At all.” He failed to mention that Wade knew this.

You clenched your jaw. “Then I’ll get Dean to help me.” You shook your head. “You’re not doing this alone.” You told him seriously. 

“Told him you wouldn’t like this.” Wade muttered.

“You knew!” You turned to him. “Why was I left out?” You stared at him in disbelief. Wade normally didn’t keep things from you. “Especially with something like this. It’s caused issues before.” 

Both men hung their heads. “I know, Hot Stuff.” Wade said shamefully. “Sorry. I should have said something.” He sighed.

“It was my fault. I made him feel like it was our business.” Steve defended him. “He said I’m an adult and can do what I want.”

You stared at him. “It’s not just about you, though. Yes, you’re an adult but there’s four of us!” You shook your head. “This argument is old.” You sat back in your chair. “I can’t train, or want to help in any way, but you can go behind my back to train with Sam?” You stared at Steve. “Is this macho thing? Because I’m a woman?” You crossed your arms. “I’m sure if Wade wanted to go train you’d let him do so!” You snapped, completely pissed off.

Steve sagged. “I just worry about you, doll. Want to protect you…” 

You rolled your eyes. “But my sister gets to do everything.” You stood. “I need to walk for a breather.” You shook your head. “I’m not breakable, damn it.” You noted as you walked away.

Wade didn’t look at Steve, knowing he should have said something. “She’s got a point, punk.” Bucky broke the silence between the three men. “You always have liked strong, independent girls. But you’re not letting her be one.” He told his best friend. “She’s not one to be told she can’t do something.” He shrugged. “If this isn’t the first time it’s been an issue, it’ll only get worse the more you  _ try _ to tell her she can’t.” 

Steve shook his head. “I can’t let her get hurt.” 

“That’s not your responsibility.” Wade told him. “Or maybe if you didn’t want her to get hurt, you wouldn’t have offered to join hunting in the first place.” He countered. “You know her. She’s gonna wanna go along to protect you because she loves you.” He shrugged. “But, at the moment, we’re both in the dog house. And for once, I’m not going to say I wish she’d give me a bone to play with.” He hung his head. 

Bucky punched Steve’s arm. “I’ll go check on her. Think about what you’ve done.” He got up to go after you. Once he caught up to you, he just walked by your side, knowing you’d talk if you needed to. 

"Why are guys so  _ stupid  _ sometimes?" You finally blurted out.

“S’probably in our genes or somethin’.” He nodded. "And I think he was a guard dog in a past life." He joked.

“Probably with his damn puppy eyes.” You sighed. “I don’t get it. I’ve been trained for years. He  _ helped _ train me!” You threw your hands up.

Bucky nodded, letting you vent. “I know him. And he probably thinks now that you’re ‘his’ that he has more responsibility to take care of you.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring the few people looking at the pair of you. 

You huffed. “I’m dating him. I’m not his property.”

“I know.” Bucky agreed. “But...he’s stubborn.” He reminded you. “And he’s still a bit ‘old school’, as you’d say. He’s come a long way, but he’s still part that little punk I used to protect.”

You groaned. “Why aren’t you like that? You would  _ let  _ me, right?” You looked at him, curious.

“I’ve never really felt like that.” He shrugged. “That I should own anyone. That’s what marriage was back then, and I didn’t have any interest in it at the time.” He explained. "You can't own a human."

You sighed. “Thank you.” You sat down on a bench. “I don’t know what to do.” You said softly, a sadness in your voice.

“There’s not much to do. It’s his choice how to act.” Bucky sat by you. “He can’t change you. He loves you for who you are, so he needs to accept even the parts he wants to...push back?” 

You shrugged softly and stared at your feet. “It also sucks because I don’t want him hunting but then that’s hypocritical.” You shook your head. “He already risks his life as Captain America, why the fuck risk his life  _ more _ ?!? You teared up. “I hate coming second to his job. Now jobs.” You rubbed your eyes, taking a deep breath. “If it comes down to it, if there’s a mission, then a hunt, and another hunt, and a mission, I will never, ever see him.” 

Bucky furrowed his brows and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “It’s okay, doll. I’m here. Let it out.” He said softly, not knowing how worried you were about this. You leaned into him and softly cried, more from frustration than actual sadness. He rubbed your back for a long while, glaring at anyone who looked your way. “Want me to talk to him?” He asked. 

Pulling away, you wiped your cheeks and sighed. “No. He’s going to do what he wants either way.” 

Bucky didn’t like how defeated you sounded. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

* * *

Cas appeared a few minutes after Bucky had followed you, and looked confused. “Is it just us?”

Wade shook his head. “Hot stuff is mad at us. Rightfully so.” 

“I messed up again.” Steve rubbed his face. “No surprise there, really. Seems to be what I do best.”

Cas frowned. “What happened?” He looked at the blonde. “Or if I may read your thoughts if it is easier.” He offered as he sat.

Steve shrugged and nodded. “Go ahead.” He felt Cas’ fingers on his head a moment later and sighed sadly. He wanted to protect you, but knew Bucky was right.

Cas pulled his hand away and frowned at the table. “You wish to become a hunter. Why?” He asked. “You are already in enough danger as it is.” He looked back at Steve. “Enough people are after you. Why add monsters?” He was genuinely wondering what his boyfriend was thinking. “I cannot always be there to assist, either.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s about helping as much as I can. I was worried when you were off on a hunt. And I felt that I could’ve helped. I heal quicker than normal people, I’m stronger, faster, all that. It makes sense.” He insisted. “I’m already trained to fight. All it takes is learning about a different kind of enemy.”

Cas stayed silent for some time and reached over. “This is how I feel about that.” He laid his palm over Steve’s hand, an overwhelming sadness and nearly heartbreak taking over the blondes' senses. Steve’s eyes watered as he looked at Cas, his chest aching. Cas stared at him. “I have lost and I have seen people lose people they love because of hunting and it hurts to know you wish to step into that life voluntarily.” He said honestly. “Sam and Dean were pushed into this life before they even started school, or before Sam even took his first steps. They were  _ raised  _ as hunters.” He said sternly. “Every hunter I have ever met became a hunter because they had to. Not because they wanted to.” He pointed out. “This is ridiculous, and I’m on her side.” He pulled his hand away and placed it back in his lap. He looked down, unsure why Steve would ever think this was a good idea.

Steve rubbed over his face, swallowing thickly. He figured someone might have been on his side, but it was clear no one was now. 

* * *

Walking back, you gave Cas a small smile as you sat. “Hi.” You reached over to squeeze his hand. 

Bucky gently patted the angel’s back. “Morning.” He said softly. 

“How’s our Cupcake?” You asked.

“Very curious. She enjoys climbing to places in which Sam cannot reach.” Cas chuckled, eyes still sad. “Which is quite comical given his height.” He noted. “Apparently, at one point, he feared he had lost her.” 

You gasped. “Such deviance from a small kitten.” You smiled. “She’s definitely ours.” You looked at Wade, poking his arm.

Wade gave you a soft smile. “She is.” He agreed. “Maybe I’ll get some play time in while you and Hunk are off at that play.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “I’m sure she’d like that.” You’d honestly forgotten about the play for a moment.

Steve noticed and spoke up. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” He said quickly. “I get it.” He chewed on his lip.

You glanced down. “No, it’s fine.” You told him. “I’m looking forward to this play. Maybe it’ll help us get past this.”

“Okay.” He said softly. “I’ll do whatever you want to do.” He said honestly. “We can talk more back at the hotel, okay?” He wanted to think over what Cas had said.

You looked up at him and nodded. “Sure.” You agreed.   
  



End file.
